


On The Ropes

by Hekkenfeldt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarrassment, Light Bondage, M/M, boys being dicks to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekkenfeldt/pseuds/Hekkenfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than Steve hearing about him getting trussed up like a turkey and tossed into a crate was Bucky seeing it. The mocking would never end. And god, if Bucky saw what was going on in Sam’s pants, Sam might actually die of humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Ropes

Sam had started to lose feeling in his legs by the time he heard someone shouting his name. He breathed a long sigh of relief. He’d been waiting to be rescued for over an hour, and was beginning to give up hope of ever being found.

He gave a muffled shout through the gag, hoping Barton would be able to figure out which cargo crate he’d been shoved into if he made enough noise. He was glad it was the archer who was coming to his rescue –Barton was easily bribe-able, and an offer of beer and pizza would be enough to keep him from telling Steve exactly what position he’d found Sam in. Wanda’s tastes in bribes were much more expensive.

That, and he really didn’t want to scandalize the kid. She turned bright red if you even said the word ‘sex’ in her vicinity, and Sam didn’t really feel like explaining why being tied up and gagged by the bad guys had left him with the worst hard-on of his life. Barton wasn’t the type to judge you for your kinks. If you had to be found hard up, sweaty, and embarrassed, Barton was the guy you wanted.

The door of the crate slid open and Sam blinked hard against the sudden change in light levels.

“Wow, the bad guys got you good, huh, Bird Boy?”

Sam willed his eyes to adjust quicker, willed the man standing at the door to actually be Barton. But the more in focus he became, the more he looked like Bucky.

Sam groaned, and dropped his head against the metal floor. Seriously, the only thing worse than Steve hearing about him getting trussed up like a turkey and tossed into a crate was Bucky _seeing_ it. The mocking would _never_ _end_. And god, if Bucky saw what was going on in Sam’s pants, Sam might actually die of humiliation.

“So, was it the gangly scientist with the glasses who took you out?” Bucky’s grin was ear to ear. “Or the isty bitsy blonde one with the pigtails? My money’s on Pigtails.”

Well, there went all hope for Bucky being _nice_ about this. Sam huffed and maneuvered himself off his side and onto his stomach. He couldn’t preserve his dignity, but maybe he could at least keep his kinks to himself.

It took Bucky a while to stop laughing, but eventually he made his way over and pulled out the gag out of Sam’s mouth.

“You want me to free your legs or arms first, Birdie?”

“Legs. They’re going numb,” Sam growled. “What are you doing here? You’re not even on this mission.”

“They called me in when they lost communication with you. Can you stop fucking squirming?”

Sam forced himself to still, and listened to sound of Bucky’s knife against the ropes, trying not to grunt as they rubbed against his calves. Shit, that was not helping his situation.

“You’re taking forever with that. Can you seriously not go any faster?” Sam was starting to panic a little. Rolling onto his front had made matters worse, what with the pressure of the floor against his dick, and he was seriously afraid he was going to make the kind of noise that would give him away.

Bucky gave him a light kick in the shin, and Sam stifled a moan. “Calm down. The ropes are re-enforced with something. Takes a while to cut.”

“God dammit.”

Bucky laughed. “Your fault for getting caught. Just be glad Pigtails decided to go all shibari on you instead of shooting you in the head.”

Sam felt his face heat at the comment. He seriously did not need to hear Bucky talking about bondage techniques right now. Bucky gave a sudden grunt, and Sam sighed as the ropes fell away. He stretched out his legs, relieved to be able to move them again.

He wasn’t expecting Bucky to suddenly haul him to his feet. His legs, still weak from lying on the floor for an hour, gave out underneath him.

It all seemed to go in slow motion after that.

He was plummeting towards the floor, unable to brace himself with his hands, and then Bucky was catching him, grabbing onto the ropes trussing his arms together, and pulling him upright.

Pulling _hard_.

It was the last straw. An hour of being tightly tied up and completely turned on finally caught up with him, and he shuddered and gasped in Bucky’s grip as his body betrayed him, coming hard.

It took a moment for Sam to come back to himself, and he when he did, he found himself dangling limply against the ropes, breathing heavily in the silence of the crate.  
  
“Did you just…?”

“ _Fuck off_ ,” Sam hissed, shutting his eyes, trying to somehow shut out the embarrassment.

Bucky lowered him to the ground until he was sitting, and didn’t let go until Sam was able to stay upright by himself. Sam waited for Bucky to start cutting the rest of the ropes, so he could go find somewhere to _hide,_ and maybe change his pants, but instead, Bucky dropped himself down on the floor in front of him.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. “C’mon, man,” he begged, “this is humiliating enough. Can’t you just leave me alone?”

He was expecting to be taunted. He wasn’t expecting Bucky to suddenly grab his face and kiss him.

It wasn’t a long kiss, or even a particularly good one, since Sam was too shocked to respond, but Bucky seemed satisfied, because he was grinning ear to ear again when they separated.

“What the hell?” Sam managed, and was annoyed by his inability to put any heat behind his words.

Bucky shrugged. “I made you come. Seemed a little rude not to kiss you afterwards.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “ _You_ didn’t make me come. The ropes did.”

“Sure, sure, blame everything on Hydra.”

Sam snorted, but he could feel himself starting to relax. Bucky was a prick, but maybe, just maybe, Sam was going to get out of this without being emotionally scarred for life.

Or, Sam thought, as he felt Bucky move and drag one finger slowly down the length of the rope, maybe not.

“Are you, uh, actually going to untie me?”

Bucky shrugged again. “Seems kind of a waste. You certainly seem to like being all trussed up like this. They’re good knots, too. Pigtails earned her merit badge.”

“Okay, yes,” Sam said, trying to sound patient, “but we’re kind of in the middle of a mission here.”

“Oh, that’s fine. We caught the bad guys before I came looking for you. Everybody’s just interviewing the hostages now.”

Sam shifted pointedly away from Bucky’s finger. “Dude, you can’t just keep me tied up because you think it’s funny.”

Bucky’s smile dropped. “Dammit, am I that bad at this now?”

Okay, now Sam was lost. “What are you talking about?”

Bucky didn’t respond. He shuffled behind Sam with a huff and started sawing at the ropes with his knife.

“Seriously. Bad at _what_?”

Bucky growled, close to his ear. “I was _trying_ to seduce you.”

Sam’s eyes widened and his face went hot. Bucky had been trying to…? He twisted out of Bucky’s grip, and turned himself around to look at him, to see if he was joking.

Bucky didn’t look like he was joking. He looked mad and embarrassed.  Well, Sam could relate to that, at least.

“Huh,” Sam finally said.

“Are you going to let me cut you out of those or what?”

“I don’t know, man. Depends on why you were trying to seduce me.” Sam grinned. He felt suddenly lighter, and he wasn’t sure if was just that he’d finally gotten off, or if it was something else entirely.

Bucky paused, looking Sam up and down. “Are we flirting?”  
  
Sam thought about it. He was kind of loathe to admit it, but that did seem to be the case. “Poorly. And kind of in a backwards fashion.”

Bucky smiled at that. “Yeah, usually the orgasm comes afterwards.”

Sam shrugged, and felt the ropes pull against his arms as he did so. Shit, he was so not ready to get hard again. “Why were you trying to seduce me?” He asked again, if only to distract himself.

Bucky scrubbed at the back of his head, and Sam decided that, when he lost that damn cocky look on his face, he was almost kind of cute. If you were into the dirty hobo look, that was.

“I’ve been _trying_ to flirt with you since we left Wakanda, but apparently you haven’t noticed.”

Sam laughed. “Oh my god, seriously? I thought we were just being dicks to each other.”

Bucky gave him an odd look. “Maybe I’m not the only one who’s bad at this.”

Sam laughed harder, and found himself losing his balance as he did so. He struggled against the ropes to get his hands free to catch himself, but instead ended up both on his back and substantially more aroused. He moaned in resignation. Yeah, he was getting hard again, whether he liked it or not.

Bucky came into view, hovering above him. “That’s the other reason.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You like me being all tied up?”

“I like you _liking_ being tied up.”

Sam considered this.

He considered the rapidly growing hard-on in his pants.

He considered Bucky’s ear-to-ear grin when he’d kissed him.

“Okay, yeah. I’m seduced. Now get down here and give me a hand with these ropes, okay? Some idiot started loosening them on me.”

 


End file.
